


Oblivious (December 2010)

by shopgirl152



Series: A Christmas Treasury [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Wishes, Cute, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Letters to Santa, Misunderstanding, Oblivious, One Shot, completely missing the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter the clues, hints or blatant statement of fact, Phineas is still hopeless when it comes to realizing Isabella's affections for him. Even if it's printed in a letter to Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious (December 2010)

**Author's Note:**

> Shrewd: Sharp in practical matters.

_Hey Santa,_

__Whatcha doin? This is Isabella Garcia Shapiro from Fireside Girls Troop 46231. But, I guess you already knew that. You are Santa after all.  
_ _ _Um, this is kinda embarrassing, but…I’m writing to you because I have one special wish. And I heard you’re the one to go to.  
_ __What I want for Christmas is…Phineas Flynn.  
_ _ _He’s just so cute and sweet and the inventions he creates are amazing!  
_ __The problem is, he doesn’t really notice me. At all. And it’s getting kinda frustrating. I mean—_ _

“Hey Isabella. Whatcha doin?”

Isabella started, hurriedly trying to hide her letter as Phineas walked over to her. “Oh. Um, nothing.”

“Nothing?” Phineas raised an eyebrow. “It certainly looked like you were doing something.”

“Nope. Nothing at all.” She faked a smile. “It’s cool bro.”

“Yeeaahh…” He leaned against the doorjamb, casually crossing his arms. “Anyway Isabella, we’re building the tallest snowman in Danville. Wanna help?”

“Sure! Let me just get my coat and scarf.”

Phineas watched her go, his eyes landing on something on the floor. “What’s this?” He picked it up, reading what was written on it. “Dear Santa…”

\--------------------

_Seconds later..._

“Okay Phineas, I’m good to g—“ Isabella’s heart stopped for a split second when she realized what Phineas was holding. “I can explain!”

“Huh?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Explain what?”

“The letter. I me—“

“I understand Isabella. You want me for Christmas. Well, you have me.”

Isabella blinked. “I do?”

“Sure! I mean, we’re friends right? So by the law of friend probability, if you say you want me for Christmas and we’re already friends, then you have me.”

“Um…that’s not what I meant.”

“It isn’t?”

“No. I meant…” she studied him. “Um…how much of that did you read?”

“Up to where you said you wanted me for Christmas.”

“Oh. Okay.”

He leaned over, whispering in her ear. “And the part about me being cute.”

She felt her face flush.

Phineas laughed. “It’s okay Isabella. I think you’re cute too.”

“R-really?”

He shrugged. “Hey, I accounted for your cuteness on the cuteness meter didn’t I?”

“That’s true.”

He flung an arm around her shoulders. “Come on Isabella; let’s go build the tallest snowman in Danville.”

“Um Phineas?”

“Yeah?”

“What did you mean by cute? You know, for this time and when you set the cuteness meter?” She felt him shrug.

“You know…clever. Shrewd.”

“Shrewd?!”

He stopped walking, staring at her with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

She blew out a puff of air. “Nevermind.”

 


End file.
